Mbvnmhg
f you use an electronic device, such as a smartphone, laptop, tablet or mp3 player, you're most likely using some form of os (for those less technically inclined, the app that makes the device graphically useable). The world of os (Os abbreviated as "OS" in this post, the plural "OSs") has become diversified in the outdated 10 years & a half. Some of these changes can be seen in the instances of the rising popularity of the Linux distribution, Ubuntu, & market-changing introduction of iOS & Droid (mobile OSs for smartphones & tablets). In the much more confined world of the stay-at-home worker, your computer may be everything that keeps your workday going. Whether you be a telecommuter, day trader, a 19:49, August 27, 2014 (UTC)freelance19:49, August 27, 2014 (UTC) consultant, or even a player, the OS that you use need work efficiently & effectively towards your needs & purposes. While the previously talked about Droid & discrete Linux distributions are great for the more-advanced user, 2 of the more widely common & accepted OSs that users will recognize are Apple's Mac-OS-X & Win 8.1 for desktops & laptops (to include 2-in-1s & hybrids). In June of 2013, Apple released their much anticipated version of OS X, "Mavericks". Armed with features both new & improved from the previous version of "Lion", Mavericks was hailed as Apple's attempt "at a fresh start" & a "refinement" of the OS X system(TechRadar). In much of the same way that Apple's Mavericks was hailed as a refinement, Pc's '14 update to the long-pop Win environment was viewed as a compilation of major updates that were sorely needed (TechRadar). Both OSs are honorable mentions in the realm of the at-home-worker, as they can both serve similar functions; , each does have its own unique characteristics that need be considered for at-home use for work. , the at-home worker will need to determine whether or not the OS in q will fully meet the filter of their needs. Mavericks While Mavericks may be wildly pop with users of the iMac, MacBook Pro, or Macbook air, it's limited in the devices that it can be installed by the ordinary user. Traditionally it's only open on Apple products. While it can be setup on devices meeting the hw specifications of an Apple device, making such a "hackintosh" is not common practice (Lifehacker). Most likely to use Mavericks, you will need to own an Apple device, or proceed through the route of making the previously-talked about, hackintosh setup. To the gain of the Mavericks user, there's plenty of features that make it a great work device: *Great synchronization capabilities with Apple's other products such as the iPhone, iPad, & iPod. *A suite of free office app which are pretty-compatible with Pc's Office suite come open gratis with the OS or can be directly downloaded from Apple's App Store. Mac's free app includes Pages (a word processor), Numbers (a spreadsheet processor), & Keynote (presentation creator / viewer). Other office suites such as Pc Office are open for Mac at a cost. *Mac experiences few app viruses & needs lil computer maintenance. On the flipside, there's some pains that should be considered as detractors to using Mavericks by the at-home worker: *Though much of the same app open for Win is open for Mac, this will not be true for all app or names. Due to Pc's larger market share for home & business users, there's a less likelihood of finding a Mac-equivalent of app that may be needed for your work. *In the same way as the app, there will be many file extension that will be open to Pc-related products that may not be readily accessible to Mac without a third-party app used. *To someone inundated in the norm of Win, Mavericks will seem like a completely discrete user experience (this is to be expected). While this isn't a total detractor, it will take some time getting used to things like the discrete keyboard layout, shortcuts, & navigation. Win 8.1 For a long time, Win reigned supreme as almost the only OS to receive national & global recognition as the primary os for desktops & laptops, alike. For this reason, it's easily installed & is open on multitudes such as desktops, laptops, & even tablets. 1 great highlight to Win is that while Mavericks can't be firstly installed onto common Window's devices, the reverse is firstly discrete: Win can be installed onto the likes of the MacBook (Pro, included), iMac, & MacBook Air. While this still takes pretty of a not-so-user-friendly approach, it may be easier than going through the path of making the previously talked about hackintosh. Of the gains tied into the Win Os, here are 3 of the primary ones for at-home users: *Cos of Win' scalability & interconnectivity capabilities between app, hw, & peripherals, it's more commonly used with business workstations & laptops. For this reason, if you use it at home, you'll find that you're able to use & transfer data much easier between your computer & your work or clients computers without the need for conversion, first. It will be easier setting up asset such as monitors, printers, & scanners without much difficulty. *If you're an Droid phone / tablet user, Win has a much easier go of it, when referring the ability to connect & sync data with the Droid mobile OS. It , has the same ability to do so with iOS-related devices such as the iPad or iPhone through the use of Apple's ITunes. For Pc phone & tablet users, the experience should be seamless ,as it's between Macs & IOS devices. *Pc offers a wide range of options for help with their products. The level of service may not easily compare to that of Apple, but it's on agg-want via phone & chat, without a previous reservation. With Apple, this may or may not be the case at your local genius bar; , it's more common than not. Though Win may have some strategic gains against Mavericks, it's not totally without flaws: *While Win has long remained king-of-the-hill in the battleground of OSs, much of that has come to change with Apple's newest release of Mavericks & G's new release of Chrome OS. As time moves forward, the market trend will most likely yield to those OSs that are able to f(input)=output rule within & outside of the web seamlessly. Win is slowly on the right road to this path, but it's behind in the way of web apps (web apps), & only got an web app store of its own in the outdated few years. *Though the asset to buy the OS itself can vary based on need, it's still quite hefty when compared to options such as Linux distributions Ubuntu, RedHat, or Fedora which can be used & installed, for free. Thrifty & tech-savvy players have started looking to free options in Linux distributions as options to the larger conglomerates such as Pc. *If 1 is more familiar with the ui of previous Win versions such as XP, Vista or 7, the Win 8/8.1 interface is something that has changed greatly. While Pc has made great curves in the way of trying to merge past Win Vista & 7 features into Win 8 that clients like, it's still something that leaves more to be desired. During the first release & launch of Win 8, this was a large pain of clients. Things to consider when choosing an OS When making the solution between Win 8.1 versus Mavericks, consider a few things, before diving in: #Does the Os meet the specific needs of your firm or client(s)? If your firm or client (s) is / are utilizing a specific OS, it may be finest to stick with that OS. Otherwise, you will most likely need to find third-party app options to help with the conversion of file formats & for niche app needs. #Is your hw & / or peripherals supported by your OS? This is easily accomplished by a search via G or by reading your hw's app specifications manual. Commonly, firms will make workarounds based off of clients' needs as long as the hw is pretty new. For outdated or obsolete hw & peripherals, this may not always be the case. Searching in G or in web forums may yield results from others who have found option methods of making said device work with the OS or option methods of utilizing said device. #Have you tested said OS & taken for a test run? This can be easily accomplished in any major electronics name carrier such as Finest Buy, WalMart, or Tiger Direct. Current OSs can be found on display-model computers that are for sale but are open for viewing prior to purchase. If you don't want to or don’t have the time to travel all the way to a store, check out a friends. The idea is to get a feeling for the system & make the solution whether or not you want to use it.